My Guardians Rewrite
by Koolkitty9
Summary: So I wrote the original fic like a year or so ago, didn't like it so I rewrote it. Modern God AU, but during s2 with some changes.


My Guardians

Summary: REWRITE of the original My Guardians story, I was re-reading it and I realized I forgot how much I wasn't happy with the original story. God AU

-  
Part 1: Love, Once More!

"So…" Atsushi spoke, "Umm…"

Kinshiro looked over, "Yes…"

Yumoto frowned as they sat in silence and Ryuu growled, "THIS IS HELL! SWEET AND SOUR HELL!"

Yumoto jumped and En growled, "Get with it already! Say something!"

"Now, we just all got back together…" Io spoke and Akoya nodded, "Yes."

Ibushi sighed and they froze as Yumoto went over, "AH! So you're really going abroad?!"

"Y-yes.."

"On a plane!?"

"Y-yes, what else."

"Oh…" Yumoto frowned and Kinshiro looked at him, "Y-your majesty…we…we have to."

Yumoto sighed and Ibushi turned to him, "Hey, it's for school."

Yumoto looked away as En grabbed him, "Leave them alone, Yumoto."

Yumoto frowned and the awkwardness continued but the heir frowned as he saw them, "Hey look! They're like Tawarayama-sensei right now!"

"Silent? Kinshiro always i-."

"No, they're floating!"

They all gasped and they quickly got the duo out of the bath. Yumoto sighed as he began to fan them. "Why couldn't they say what's on their minds?"

Io sighed, "Yumoto, we just all became friends again."

Ryuu looked up from his game with Akoya, "Don't worry, Yumoto. It's nothing wrong."

Yumoto sighed and gasped as Ibushi placed a hand on his head, "Don't worry," he smiled, "Little One, it's nothing to worry about."

The first year gasped as Kinshiro groaned and sat up. "Did…I pass out?" he turned bright red as he saw Atsushi and stood. "Are you okay, Kinshiro?" Ibushi asked as the president dressed.

"Yes, I'm fine…" He spoke as he put on his white student council uniform. "Now, heir and guardians, please be safe while we are gone."

Yumoto looked down slightly as Kinshiro walked to him. Kinshiro looked at him, "Dear heir, please you have my number and email, if something to go wrong, do not hesitate to contact me."

"A-Aurite…I-I mean president, thank you."

Ibushi looked at Yumoto as the small boy hugged him tightly, "Please don't leave me…"

"My Little One, I have to go." Ibushi smiled and Yumoto began to pout.

"Yumoto, I'll be back, if you need me, message or call. Akoya or I will respond."

The student council began to leave, but Yumoto called out, "President!"

"Yes, your majesty?" Kinshiro asked and Yumoto smiled, "May we come see you before you set off?"

"Of…of course."

"Yay!"

The heir giggled as they left and Atsushi sat up as En gasped, "Atsushi, are you okay?"

Atsushi nodded as he sneezed and En asked, "Want to get back to the bath?"

"Yeah!"

Yumoto smiled as they began to talk about their last events. "I hated these stupid bracelets…" En hissed and Atsushi smiled, "I didn't mind it that much…I mean we have our cute heir now."

Yumoto blushed and Ryuu sighed, "Hey, I mean, we're fine. We did great." He laughed and Yumoto sighed, "This feels like old times…if only Wombat were here."

He gasped as the door opened and En smiled, "Speak of the devil."

They looked up as an Hourglass monster appeared, "An Hourglass Monster!" Yumoto gasped as it spoke.

The Hourglass Monster smirked, "Heir to the throne, where is he!? Battle Lovers, which one of you is the heir!?"

En growled, "How did you know we were the Battle Lovers and who sent you to find the heir?!"

The Monster laughed, "To get rid of him!"

"Oh no you don't!" Yumoto yelled, "Love Ma-!"

"Oh no, you don't!" The monster laughed and shot sand at them. The Defense Club screamed as they were hit, the heir froze, "The…loveraclets…disappeared?"

Yumoto gasped as he sat in the bath, "We can't move!" He glared at the Hourglass monster, "If we could transform, we'd get rid of you in a second!"

The Hourglass monster laughed, "Just give the heir up and you all may go free."

"He isn't here!" En hissed, "We don't know where he is!" 

The monster growled and as it prepared to attack again, Gora threw the door open and began to scream at it. "Is someone not hosing off for the bath?! Someone who can't wash off before getting in the bath and talking about the entire galaxy being there's makes no sense! What kind of crap is that?!"

As he did, the monster screamed and ran away.

"Yumoto,"

"Yes, An-chan?"

"Pick better friends!"

"Yes, An-chan."

Yumoto sighed as he walked with the others as Ryuu spoke, "Do you think Hireashi is behind this?"

"Didn't Yumoto seal him away?" 

"Yes, but his powers were weak at the time, Ryuu."

"What about Zundar, then?"

Atsushi froze, "No, Ryuu. Kin-chan wouldn't do that."

"Sorry…" Ryuu muttered and En sighed, "Ryuu, don't worry. The Student Council are on our side now."

Yumoto sighed as they walked to their clubroom and Ryuu growled as he saw the monster reading his Gump. "HEY! That's mine!"

Io nodded, "Yes, and that's private property!"

The monster gasped and the duo tackled him. 

"Hey! You're getting sand all over the clubroom!" Yumoto screeched and jumped after them.

"Hey, wait!" En gasped and as he did, the monster began to glow and they all screamed.

"Did you see that?" a voice laughed, "They're like turtles that were flipped on their backs!"

"Now, now, that's very rude…to the turtles." The second spoke and a green squirrel appeared on one shoulder.

"Now my twins, the heir will be ours soon-dacha."

-

The five Defense Club members screamed as they were shot out in sand outside. They were sitting ducks…!

Yumoto gasped as he heard a voice yell, "_Wait!"_

"That voice!"

Wombat appeared in a pink orb, "My name is Wombat, guardian of the heir to the throne of Love!"

Yumoto smiled as Wombat landed in front of him and he hugged him, "Wom-san…" his eyes glowed slightly, "I missed you."

"Prince Scarlet." He bowed and Yumoto smiled as a new bracelet appeared on his wrist.

"Now Battle Lovers!" he smirked, "It is time for you to transform and protect your heir!"

"Of course!" Yumoto smiled and they all began to transform.

The monster growled and Scarlet held his wand out, "Let's get this guy!"

They all took turns attacking the monster and Scarlet looked at Epinard, "Are you going to try?"

"Oh, I am." Epinard spoke and yelled out, "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

The monster cried out as it was hit back and Vesta gasped, "Never get on his bad side…"

The monster growled as it stood back up and began to laugh as it shot more sand at them. 

The five cried out as they were flung back and they were trapped inside a vortex.

"N-no!" Epinard cried, "We were going to see them off!"

He held his lovestick straight out, "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

The Hourglass monster gasped as the vortex stopped and Scarlet spoke, "Time will go on, but you can control how that time is spent." He grinned and the monster nodded.

The first year healed the monster and Epinard gasped, "We need to hurry to the airport!"

-  
Kinshiro looked down as they sat on the plane, they hadn't kept their promise…he gasped as he saw something in the corner of his eye and looked out the window.

"A-At-chan!" he gasped out and Ibushi and Akoya grinned at him.

Ibushi frowned suddenly, "Akoya…I didn't place a ward of protection of the heir…"

"Arima-san…it'll be okay…"

Ibushi shook his head, " If anything happens to him and he is hurt, then I am to blame."

Kinshiro sighed, "I'm sure he'll be fine, if he needs anything he'll let us know."

"Ah! They saw us!" Yumoto laughed and Atsushi sighed.

"He'll be back you know…" En sighed and Atsushi smiled, "I know…but I have my En-chan to keep me company until then."

"Hey Wom-san, if you're here…where's Tawarayama-sensei?"

Wombat gasped and gulped, "U-uh…"

-  
Two boys walked up the steps to Binan High and smirked as they saw the teacher, "Hey…" One smirked, "We're the new students transferring to Binan High…"

"Yeah," the other laughed, "We're here for a certain reason…too bad you can't alert them."

Part 2: Love is a Mayfly

Two boys laughed as they stood on a stage as a light flicked on.

"The heir…I can feel his presence."

"Yes, I can too…his energy is here, and so is his suitor's…"

"The guardians must be here as well, Haru."

"Yes, Aki…but the Caerula Adamas are gone."

They grabbed one another's hand and they leaned in to each other.

"Don't worry, the heir can be tricked easily, he thought he could hide from us."

"Hmph, what an idiot, for we…the Gods of the Sun and Moon will kill him."

"Haru, the heir's death will bring us luck and joy."

"And if anyone stands in our way to killing him…"

"They will be ended."

-

Ryuu sighed as he looked at his phone, he looked over at Yumoto who was pouting. "Why are monsters looking for me again? I hate being attacked…"

"Yeah, Yeah." Ryuu muttered and Io spoke, not looking up from his laptop, "Being royalty can cause troubles," He sighed, "especially if Hireashi is after you again."

Yumoto groaned as En laughed, "Who knew a stupid fish would be so scary."

Atsushi nodded, "I agree."

Yumoto frowned and Wombat growled as Yumoto was putting pink and white stripped ribbons on him. "How dare you talk to your heir like that! That stupid demon cursed him when he was born!"

Yumoto groaned, "I hate this!" he spoke, "Everyone wants the heir! Why can't I just hand myself over and stop them right away?!"

"Because," En groaned, "the last time you did, Kusatsu almost beheaded you."

Yumoto looked away and Ryuu looked at his heir. "Yumoto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he explained and Wombat looked up at him, "Your majesty, please tell me."

Yumoto blushed as Wombat stood and Yumoto gasped as his phone vibrated. A smile ghosted across his lips. "I have to go," He spoke as he picked it up.

"Huh?" Atsushi asked, "Where are you going?"

Yumoto blushed, "Araki-kun is taking me out for dinner before I work."

"Yumoto, we don't leave for an hour from now." Io spoke and Yumoto smiled, "Don't worry! It's just for a quick time out!" He stood and Wombat hopped off.

"Don't do anything together~!" Ryuu laughed as he winked and Yumoto looked at him in confusion as he grabbed his bag. He ran out the room and Wombat followed him.

"Ah! Look at them!" Students cried, "They're so perfect! They're like Gods!"

More students gasped out and yelled, "Akihiko-sama! Haruhiko-sama!"

Haruhiko laughed, "Look, Aki…they adore us!"

Akihiko smirked, "Yes, they'll all forget about anything…"

The twins looked at one another and Kinosaki Kou ran up with his partner Tazawa Masuya.

Kou smiled, "How does it feel to be the top of everything here at Binan High?!"

Haruhiko smirked, "Perfect. Simply perfect."

The Press Society smiled and the twins began to walk away.

They gasped as a blonde boy bumped into them.

"Excuse you!" Akihiko cried and the boy gasped, "Ah! I'm so sorry!" he bowed quickly, "My name is Hakone Yumoto, I apologize for bumping into you!"

Haruhiko glared at the boy, "Hakone Yumoto…" he repeated, "Why weren't you watching where you were going?!"

Yumoto blushed as he put his phone down, "I was messaging someone…someone very important to me."

"Oh, like a girlfriend?" Akihiko inquired and Yumoto looked at his feet, "You…you can say something like that."

"Yumo-chan!" a voice called and Yumoto perked up, "Araki-kun!" He called back and saw the brown-haired boy standing there with a purple cat on his shoulder.

"I have to go, again I'm very sorry for bumping into you two! Bye!" He called and ran to Araki.

The twins looked at each other and frowned…who was that boy?

Yumoto sat in the bath with his friends, "And then, Araki-kun took me to get ice cream!"

Atsushi smiled as the boy rambled on and on but then he stopped, "There's a new house across my street…one day it just showed up!"

The boys frowned and Yumoto sighed as they got dressed so he could show them the new house, "See!"

"Hmm…it looks like a Love Hotel." Atsushi noted and En groaned, "I could have gone without Atsushi saying that."

"What's a Love Hotel?" Yumoto asked and his friends froze and looked at the boy. They all looked at one another and ran over as they hugged him tightly. The heir began to struggle as they did so.

"What is this…motherly love?"

"I want to protect him."

"Yes, he's so innocent,"

"Yes, stay innocent!'

"What was that?!" Yumoto cried and Wombat smiled.

"A true heir to the throne of love!"

"Let go of me!" Yumoto screeched and tore away from his friends and ran towards the staircase, "Dumb senpais!"

He sighed and gasped as he saw the twins from earlier walk down the staircase.

The twins smiled at one another and Yumoto went down to his friends, "Is that your house?" He asked and laughed, "We thought it was a Love Hote-!" He cried out as they all hit his head one by one and Yumoto forcefully bowed.

"We're so sorry for him." En explained and Atsushi nodded, "yes, he always speaks out like that…!"

The twins smirked and Yumoto ran to them and handed coupons to the Kurotama, "Here! For bumping into you and for speaking out!" He giggled and Haruhiko smirked as his expression darkened, "Thank you…we'll never forget this."

Yumoto smiled and Akihiko nodded, "Yes…" The twins looked at each other and smirked as they did.

-  
The twins smirked as they had a guest over at their house, the person's name was Tsukuna Ouso. He was a blonde-haired boy who was obsessed with beauty, he and other boys at Binan High were following them.

"Um, Akihiko-sama, Haruhiko-sama, what do you need me here for?" He asked and Akihiko smirked, "Well, we just need you for something simple."

"And what is that? I'll do anything for you two!" Ouso spoke as the duo disappeared and they then reappeared in front of him. He gasped as music began to play and the duo began to transform.

"The twins shining in the heavens!"

"Salty Sol!"

"Melty Luna!"

"Galaxy Idols, the VEPPer!"

Ouso gasped as the twins smirked, "Chosen warrior!"

"Lucky you!"

"Happy you!"

"You need to bring us the heir to the throne of love!"

"Shooting star!"

The twins threw Dadacha at Ouso's face and he cried out as he began to transform.

-

Yumoto giggled as he sat at the tablet with Gora as he ate dinner, "Today was okay, Araki took me out again!"

"That's nice." Gora responded and Yumoto smiled, "And then we came back and then we're here!"

Gora nodded and Yumoto asked, "So an-chan…what's a Love Hotel? Atsushi-senpai said that a place looked like that today!"

Gora froze and coughed as he spat his rice out and Yumoto frowned but then gasped as his bracelet went off, "Ah! I have to go!"

Gora frowned as Yumoto ran off with his rice as Wombat followed.

-  
The five Battle Lovers ran to the school where a Tofu Monster was standing there. "Gross…" Yumoto muttered and sighed as they transformed.

Scarlet growled, "Who sent you!?"

The Tofu Monster growled, "I can't tell you that, I just am here to collect the heir."

Cerulean and Vesta stood in front of Yumoto and Vesta hissed, "Well, you can't have our heir!"

The Tofu Monster gasped, "But I need the heir!"

"Why?" Sulfur asked and the monster froze, "I…I don't know."

Scarlet frowned and walked forward. "Tell me who sent you."

"Never." The monster growled and looked at Scarlet, "Who is the heir?"

"I—"

"We don't know!" Epinard replied quickly and Scarlet nodded, "Y-yes!"

The monster quickly began to shoot off tofu at them. Scarlet gasped and the monster shot more at them. The five Battle Lovers screamed as the tofu covered them.

The Tofu Monster smiled at its job and gasped as the five broke free.

"Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster screamed and Scarlet held the True Love Staff out, "True Love Attack!"

The Tofu Monster gasped as it was hit and Scarlet smiled as he walked to him, "It's okay…please, remember love."

"True Love Fountain!"

The monster cried out as it was healed and Scarlet smiled, "Too bad we didn't find out who's after me. I can't believe I forgot to ask who was its boss."

The five began to walk and Scarlet stopped suddenly, he turned around, "Senpais! Look!"

"Hah! Is that the heir?" A voice spat.

"I think it is…" The other hissed.

"Who are you!?" Scarlet yelled and the two figures laughed, "Us, we are the Gods of the Sun and the Moon…the VEPPer."

"Yes, and Guardians of the Heir, we are going to get rid of you…one by one."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Vesta hissed and one laughed, "What idiots, and to think the heir has been safe for this long. We can't allow you to exist much longer."

"You'll never get him!" Sulfur yelled, "In fact, the heir isn't here. The heir is in hiding."

"Oh is he? Well, then we will find the heir's identity and kill him."

Scarlet froze and Cerulean growled, "You may have been gods in our past but the heir is our light and you will deal with it!"

"Whatever, Loser Nerds. We will find the heir and end him."

Scarlet hid behind Cerulean and Epinard's arms instinctively. Epinard growled and pointed his love stick up at them and the VEPPer disappeared.

"Damn…" Cerulean spoke, "Whoever they were…they want to kill Yumoto."

Act 3: Brotherly Love

_Akoya sat up as he looked around…he gasped as he noticed his pure white outfit. "This…this is time…!"_

_He looked around at the dark void and began to walk forward. The pink haired boy was confused, why did they send him here? What's the issue…the heir was fine!_

_He gasped as he saw someone and walked faster. He froze as he saw Vesta and Sulfur on the ground. _

"_W-what…?" He cried and then he saw Cerulean and Epinard. "What is this?!" he screamed and ran forward. _

_He froze and saw Scarlet on the ground, as he ran to him, his uniform turned into his godly robes…his eyes were open, he wasn't even breathing…_

"_F-Fluffhead…?" He whispered and bent down to him, "Y-you're dea-!" He gasped as he saw two silhouettes appear. "Who are you!?" He screamed and the duo laughed._

"AH!" Akoya cried as he sat up in his bed and looked over at Ibushi and Kinshiro. He frowned as they were already awake. "I…" He gasped out, "The heir is in danger!"

The other two looked at one another and Kinshiro shook his head. "Akoya, he's fine."

"No!" Akoya hissed, "Time showed me something horrible!"

Ibushi frowned. "Akoya, we cannot alter time and you know it."

Kinshiro sighed, "Get up, you need to get ready for class…we were about to wake you."

Akoya groaned, "Fine…"

-

Yumoto giggled as he sat with his friends at lunch. "We should do the reading to the kids! They asked us since we're friends with the Student Council!"

En frowned, "Why? That's boring."

Atsushi sighed, "We're busy, Yumoto."

Ryuu nodded, "I agree."

Io frowned, "I never give my service away for free."

The heir groaned, "Please!"

"No." They all spoke and Yumoto sighed.

They looked up as Katari Tagaru walked over, "You were asked over me?! Unbelievable!"

"Ah Katari-kun, is it?" Atsushi asked and the student nodded, "Yes, I am Katari Targaru, I am the Poets Society Club leader!"

Atsushi sighed, "Don't worry, we probably won't do it anyway."

En nodded and stood and the others followed as they quickly left.

-  
Yumoto smiled as he sat in the bath with the others. "I really want to do it…"

Io frowned, "Why? More exposure for you is bad."

"Huh?"

"Io's right." Ryuu replied, "If we're not careful someone will find you out."

Yumoto groaned, "Please…!"

"Give us a good reason." Ryuu sighed and Yumoto frowned, "I love to spread love…an-chan always used to tell me stories when I was little and it always made me so happy!"

The five gasped as Gora slammed the door open, "Yumoto!"

"An-chan, what's wrong?!" Yumoto cried and Gora sniffed, "Y-You should do it! It'll make them happy!"

Wombat nodded, "I agree!"

Gora went back to chopping wood and Ryuu sighed, "Fine…"

"Even if I don't get a single yen…I'll do it." Io replied and En and Atsushi agreed.

-

The boys were to put on _Juzo and the Hats_, a favorite Japanese folktale of Yumoto's.

The five Defense Club members began to work long and hard on it and before they knew it, the day was there, they were to perform the play.

"Eat up, Yumoto." Gora smiled as he held a box of rice balls, "You have a war to fight."

"War? But an-chan this is a play."

"Yes, but you are very busy and sometimes putting a play is hard."

Yumoto smiled and asked, "Will Araki-kun be with you too?"

"No, he had to go home…"

"But, but…I wanted him to see me."

"Shhh, yes I know, Yumoto."

Yumoto looked down and Gora hugged him, "Shh…don't worry, go eat and share with your guardians."

Yumoto nodded and Gora smiled as his brother walked away.

"Look at him…stuffing his face with Gora-san's rice balls!" Haruhiko hissed and Akihiko frowned, "Don't worry Haru…we'll find the heir and Gora-san will be ours!"

Akihiko hugged Haruhiko, "We may not remember who the heir is…but…we'll find him soon."

The kids were talking amongst one another as they waited for the play to start. They were excited for it. They all quieted down as the lights turned off and the stage lit up.

Tagaru growled at Yumoto's super stiff acting and began to mutter to himself. A student looked at him and whispered to his friend, "He keeps talking to himself!"

"Shh! He's probably a crazy!" The friend hissed back and they quieted down.

The Beppu twins smirked at one another as they watched Tagaru and they quickly teleported away with him.

The duo laughed as they turned him into a monster and it appeared on the stage.

Yumoto cried out as it did and he was hit with wind. He threw his arms up to block it. He gasped as a Microphone monster stood there and spoke, "Heir to the throne…! I am here to take your spotlight!"

Gora growled and Wombat quickly ran over to a fog machine. "Battle Lovers, time for Love Making!" He cried as he turned it on to cover them up.

"Love Making!"

The kids gasped as they saw the Battle Lovers, "Ooh!" They cried and some questioned, "Is this a hero show now?"

"The blurry faces are funny!"

The monster smirked at them, "Which one of you are the heir?" 

"Sorry but that information is classified!" Vesta growled and the monster growled as it attacked them.

"Watch out!" Epinard cried and they all cried out as they were hit.

Gora growled as he watched his brother. "Rise again, Yumoto!"

Scarlet shakily stood as he knocked the attack off of him. Sulfur growled, "You've ruined my set!"

"Scarlet hurry and heal it!"

"I'm going!" he pointed his love stick at the monster. "For who's sake do you speak?! My brother always taught me to be happy and full of love! Without those stories, I'd not know what it even is! I like to make everyone happy! Putting this play on makes everyone happy and full of love!"

He smiled, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster cried out as it was hit and Scarlet quickly healed it.

The twins growled at one another and Salty Sol hissed, "Damn you Hakone Yumoto!"

The five boys smiled as they ate Gora's rice balls.

"Just like mom's cooking, huh Atsushi?" En asked and Atsushi smiled as he nodded.

Yumoto looked down, "I wish Araki-kun were he-."

Two hands covered Yumoto's face, "Hey."

"Araki-kun!"

"How did it go?"

"Great…well until I was attacked, the kids loved it though!"

"Good." Araki smiled and Yumoto sighed as Araki looked away.

-  
Part 4: Receive Love!

"What's wrong, Shuzo?!" a voice yelled in the gym, and a boy named Oka Shuzo cried out as he hit the ground, "Don't shy away from my balls!"

"President Munakata…!" He gasped, "I can't take anymore." He panted and Munakata hissed, "How many times must I tell you? The moment you give up is the moment it's over!"

Munakata looked older than Shuzo, he had black hair and wore a green and white jacket as he held a volleyball.

"Then," Shuzo spoke, "I guess it's over."

"I see," Munakata frowned and turned away, "It's over, is it?" He shook his head, "Then…_we_ are over too."

Shuzo gasped and his blue-grey eyes widened as tears filled them and stood up. "Y-you're horrible!" he cried and ran out of the gym.

Munakata turned to the volleyball. "Can't anyone handle my balls at full power?" He sighed as he picked it up, "Being the God of Sports really sucks." He whispered and hit the ball out of there.

-

En sighed as a leaf fell into his hand, "A falling leaf, huh?"

He looked down as Atsushi came over, "More accurately, a dead leaf."

Ryuu frowned, "Huh? Aren't they called autumn leaves?"

"No, it's fall foliage." Io added and Yumoto giggled, "I guess a lot of things come falling in autumn, huh? For instance…"

The boys all gasped as a volleyball came towards them at fast speed and Yumoto hit it quickly, "Hah!"

He gasped as he looked over, "Wow! It really did come falling!"

Munakata watched from the broken widow and gasped, "He…received my ball…" he looked at the boy as his eyes widened, "That's him!" he gasped, "The one I've been looking for…the heir!"

Yumoto hummed as he walked out of his classroom and he frowned as he bumped into someone and tried to walk around them, but he followed. "A-ah…excuse me, but you're in my way." He spoke as he itched his cheek, "I'm heading for the bathroom…"

"It doesn't look like it." The man spoke as he crossed his arms and Yumoto scratched his head, "Huh? I'm at my limit actually…"

Munakata glared at Yumoto, "You used to be able to keep your cool at this time…but no matter, you're good at getting my balls."

"Huh?" Yumoto frowned and Munakata smiled, I'm Muna! Kata! Shigoki!"

"Munakata Shigoki?" Yumoto repeated and Munakata turned to him, "Yes, President of the Binan High School Volleyball Club!"

"Oh…! Oh, you got a ballet dancer as your club advisor by mistake!" Yumoto smiled and Munakata sighed, "We've been working without one since then."

"Really?" Yumoto asked, "I'm glad to hear it! Well, I'm off to the bathroom!"

"First," Munakata spoke, "you must decide. Will you join my volleyball club, or not?"

"Me?"

"If you join, you can pass." 

"FINE!" The heir cried and Munakata gasped, "You mean it?"

"I mean it!"

"I see, I need four more!"

"I-I got you covered!" 

"Good. Go!"

Yumoto gasped out as he ran and frowned as Munakata called out, "Also I'm the God of Sports, your majesty!"

Yumoto gasped, _"How did he know…? But…AH! I remember him now!" _

-

Yumoto smiled as they spoke about volleyball and the five all gasped as Munakata ran in and blew a whistle, "What are you all doing here!? It's time for training!"

"Training?" Atsushi questioned and En groaned as he realized who it is. "You again?!"

"Huh?" Io asked and Ryuu gasped, "Oh shit."

Ryuu and En looked at each other, "The God of Sports."

"Oh, that's right!" Yumoto gasped, "We're all apart of the Volleyball club now…"

"HUH?!" The guardians all asked and Yumoto turned around. "That's weird. Here we were, talking about volleyball, and I completely forgot to mention it!"

En groaned, "You are so…"

"Anyway, get changed now and meet me in the gym in thirty seconds!"

"S-seriously?"

Yumoto giggled as he hit the volleyballs that Munakata hit towards him.

"Great job, Yumoto!" He smiled, "Or should I call you by your title, Prince Scarlet?!"

"Nah, Yumoto is fine!" The heir giggled, "Unless you wanna call me that!"

En groaned as he watched Yumoto, "How the hell did we end up in this club again?"

"How did Yumoto needing to pee get us into this mess?" Atsushi groaned from where he was sitting with En, while Io and Ryuu were leaning up against the wall.

"Darn it all…this isn't going to profit me nor the heir at all…" Io whispered, and Ryuu growled, "if only there were some girls watching, at least…isn't there a Goddess around at all?!"

"Hey, you four!" Munakata hissed, "What are you doing?! You need to stop slacking and receive my balls!"

"His balls?" En asked and Io groaned, "I really wish he'd stop saying it that way. I'm getting the shivers."

"The shivers? I wish." Atsushi replied, "He's so on fire, he's giving me a heatstroke."

"His balls, huh?" Ryuu spat and smiled, "Okay, I'm gonna hit the hell out of them! I'll hit them so much that he'd wish he never messed with the God of Fire!"

He ran out onto the court, "Bring it, Sports!"

"Alright, Vesta, see if you can even touch my balls!" Munakata yelled and hit a ball towards the fire God. 

Ryuu gasped as it literally burst into flames and hit the wall. "I…what…?" He questioned, he was shocked… "What are you doing?!" Munakata sighed, "you used to always be able to hit those!"

"YEAH?!" Ryuu growled, "I'm not literally the God of Fire right now!"

"Whatever! Don't take your eyes off my balls!"

"so…he wants us to look at his balls?" Atsushi questioned and En replied, "I'd really rather not."

"Um…can we just go?" Io asked and En nodded, "yeah…"

The three cried out as a ball hit the wall beside them and Munakata yelled, "Quit chatting and get on the court! No wonder you all fall so fast when fighting for your heir!"

The three did so but every ball he threw, the four Battle Lovers dodged them with ease.

"Why are you evading?!" Munakata cried, "This isn't dodgeball! Besides, the God of War told me to come here to train you!"

"Leave it to me!" Yumoto smiled and ran in front of his guardians as Atsushi looked on and sighed at the boy.

"Why is he enjoying this so much?" En asked and Ryuu laughed, "Maybe he likes playing with balls?"

"At least he says he likes ball games." Io added and they didn't realize that Shuzo was standing in the doorway watching.

-  
Yumoto giggled as he sat in the bath with Munakata, "So, your majesty." Munakata smiled, "How did you end up here?"

"Oh," Yumoto smiled, "An-chan already had the place and mama and papa sent us here for a bit."

"Ahhh." Munakata replied, "Gora-san, it's good to see you too."

"…yeah…" Gora spoke, "what made you want to have my brother in your club?"

"A lot really, your old man sent me here."

"Hey, don't call my papa an old man." Gora hissed, "Papa could start a war with you."

En looked at Atsushi, "I can't take anymore…" He looked at Yumoto, "Our heir is insane…"

"Yeah…should we have called Araki-kun?"

"Nah, he'd probably kill Munakata for seeing Yumoto naked."

The four guardians nodded simultaneously, "Oh yeah." Ryuu spoke, "or if Aurite were here…he'd be mad."

"Why?"

"Why?" Ryuu repeated, "Because three monsters have been sent out for Yumoto!"

-  
_"Three monsters have been sent out for Yumoto!"_

Akihiko looked at Haruhiko as they listened in on the bath. "For Yumoto?"

"Hmm…" Haruhiko sighed and looked up as they heard wood being chopped by Gora. He smiled. "That sound…" he spoke, "It's nice…"

"Yes.." Akihiko nodded and gasped, "Hey…someone's there."

"Huh?" Haruhiko gasped as he saw the person. "Hey…it's that guy who was in the club before them…"

"Hmm…Haru, we could use him." Akihiko smirked and his brother nodded, "Yes…and he can kill the heir."

"Ah!" Yumoto gasped as he stood in the gym and looked at Munakata, " It looks as if I'm the only one left."

The God of Sports groaned, "Well, at least you're wanting to protect yourself."

"Huh, you know, I could have asked Araki to come here."

"Huh?" Munakata gasped, "Lord Tungsten is here?!"

"Uh duh?"

Munakata laughed, "Well then. Yumoto-san, you really are a diamond in the rough!"

Yumoto giggled as Munakata hugged him. "Really?"

"YES!"

Shuzo froze as he saw the scene. "T-that's what you said to me…!" He growled, "Dammit!"

He gasped as he was teleported away from the school and the Beppu brothers appeared…

-

Yumoto smiled as he practiced more with Munakata, the duo stopped as they saw a black ball on the stage.

"Ah!"

Munakata gasped, "You run, I'll protect you your majesty!"

"Um, alright?" the heir frowned as Munakata ran at it. He gasped as Munakata was hit and flew through the gym and out the window. "Ahh…Gotta go!" he bolted out after him and the monster gasped, "Hey wait!"

-

"Ah look, someone went flying." En spoke and Atsushi laughed, "Yumoto was right."

"Ah thinking of Yumoto, there he is." Ryuu spoke and watched as the heir ran out towards them.

"Hey, there's a monster following him." Io added and Yumoto looked at them, "This monster appeared and Munakata went flying!"

"Ahh." En nodded and Yumoto sighed, "Let's transform!"

They looked at one another and Yumoto frowned, "Now maybe?!"

Wombat smiled as they transformed and the monster laughed as it stood there. "I was told to get the heir, but I could care less! I just want to shine!"

"Shine?" Scarlet repeated, "Well, you can always shine. Just because you think you're not shining doesn't mean you aren't. Everyone can shine, we really are all diamonds in the rough!"

The monster smiled and they quickly healed it.

-  
Yumoto giggled as he sat in the bathhouse with the others. "And I ended my time with the club. Araki is glad because he wanted to take me out on a date Friday." He smiled and En sighed, "I wonder what happened to those two? They had a stupid lover's spat."

"En-chan…"Atsushi frowned, "It wasn't."

"It totally was." Ryuu replied and Io nodded, "I hate to say it but it was."

"Even so," Yumoto smiled, "I'm glad that everything is fixed again."

Part 5: Everyone Loves Someone

Yumoto giggled as he ran to the Defense Club's club room, he smiled as he went inside, "Class is over!" He looked at his friends, "Hey! Araki-kun was sick today, he called me this morning, it was so boring without him!"

"Oh?" Atsushi spoke and Yumoto grinned, "But biology was interesting!" He looked at Io, "Although, you're a much better teacher, Io-senpai."

"Oh." Io muttered, "How nice."

Ryuu glared at Io, "Keep humoring him, oh God of the Earth. He always liked you better."

Io rolled his eyes and En stood up, "Yumoto, come on, we're going to the bath early, you coming Atsushi?"

"Y-yeah!" Atsushi smiled and Yumoto frowned as they grabbed his hand and they left.

Wombat frowned as he looked at Io and Ryuu. _"This is bad…"_

"Hey, Wom-san, want a piece of candy?" Ryuu spoke as he looked at Wombat in his chair.

Wombat blushed as Ryuu gave him a small cherry flavored hard candy and Io spoke, "Wom-san hates sweets, he prefers spinach."

Wombat gasped and Ryuu growled, "Wom-san just accepts things when you're being nice."

Io frowned, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Ryuu rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, Io."

Yumoto sighed as he was in the bath, "Why didn't Wombat come with us? He could have stayed."

"Well, those two didn't even have anything common to begin with." Atsushi spoke and Yumoto frowned, "Huh?"

"It's a miracle they even get along." En spoke, "Gods, I remember when they first met. Here on the mortal world _and _ when we were in the world of the Gods."

"Huh?"

"They loathed each other at first, but they slowly became friends." Atsushi replied and Yumoto nodded, "Yeah, I remember them having arguments a lot in my classroom…"

-  
_"Dammit Io! His test score is fine. He's just failing one language!"_

_"Ryuu, I put it up that I would teach his majesty well and he will learn all what is needed!"_

_Vesta growled, "That's stupid! We should just let him stop for today."_

_"No." Sulfur replied, "We aren't stopping lessons just for that!"_

_The heir groaned, he slid his hand up his face, messing his blonde locks up._

_"Sit up straight!" Sulfur scolded and Vesta shook his head, "No, he's fine! He's already proper enough!"_

_"He is going to be fully proper! His father has made me do it. He is going to be!"_

_"To hell with that!"_

_"Enough, Ryuu." The other God turned to the heir, "Turn to page 224 and read. You are to fully understand the life of Gods of Love."_

_The heir groaned and Vesta frowned, "Io, come on."_

_"No."_

_Yumoto looked at them both, "I…I'll read."_

_"Oh no, you won't!" Vesta spat and grabbed the heir's book._

_"H-hey!" The heir cried and Vesta smirked, "To hell with these lessons!" He held the book up in victory as he ran out, shouting, "Lessons are over!"_

_"RYUU!" Sulfur cried and ran after Vesta, leaving the heir sat in his seat._

"_What….what happened?" He questioned…_

  
Yumoto sighed as he stood in the Kurotama bath doorway, "Well, thanks for coming again.." he looked down and gasped as his bracelet buzzed, "Well…" he giggled, "Let's love making guys!"

"Even without them?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

The Battle Lovers jumped into the school courtyard and they frowned as they saw the monster, which was a green and white panda.

The panda smirked at them and Scarlet frowned, "Hey!"

"Ah…Battle Lovers, there you are.." it laughed, "One of you three are the heir…"

Scarlet growled, "You'll never guess who the heir is! You're just a nasty monster who is a pervert!"

The panda growled, "Well…" It picked a rock up, "Get them!"

Scarlet gasped as they all began to throw rocks. "No wonder the heir is going to die!" A student spat, "They're rude to anything cute!"

The youngest looked at the students as they slowly began to close in on them, "Their eyes…they're being controlled!"

Cerulean growled and pointed his love stick at the monster, "You're not getting our heir."

"Why, I am to just bring the heir to the VEPPer." The monster laughed and Epinard rolled his eyes, "How annoying you are!"

The monster laughed and Scarlet's eyes widened as the monster grew in size, "Senpais…this guy is someone we can't talk to! We need to hurry!"

"Yes…!" Epinard gasped and they began to back up slowly.

The monster smiled down at him, "You know, pandas are known for eating their pray…"

Epinard gasped as they were attacked and Scarlet whimpered as he felt his body become heavy. Cerulean gasped as the monster began to loom down them, "You lose guardians of the heir."

"Not today!" a voice yelled and another added, "You're not getting our heir today!"

"Yeah, in fact, not ever! He's our Little One, not yours!"

Scarlet gasped, "Sulfur, Vesta!"

The two attacked the monster and Scarlet smiled, "IoRyuu-senpai! It's your turn!"

The two Battle Lovers nodded and they quickly attacked and healed it.

"You two made up!" Scarlet giggled and ran to his friends, as he did an orb shot down near his feet. The boy screamed as it shot him back and Vesta gasped, "Scarlet!"

"Damn you Battle Lovers…" Salty Sol screamed and Melty Luna laughed, "Our monster was so close to ending the dear heir…whoever that may be."

Scarlet gasped and Sulfur ran towards him.

He placed a hand on the ground and the VEPPer gasped as a dust cloud covered the entire area and Vesta looked at Sulfur, who held up a pen, "Take Scarlet away! Love Power, Transform me into the heir!" A light surrounded Sulfur and Scarlet was rushed away by Epinard.

Vesta gasped as Sulfur stood there, disguised as Scarlet, the dust settled and Sulfur looked at the VEPPer, who were now closer to them.

"Wait, where did the God of the Earth and Wind go?!" Melty Luna hissed and Sulfur growled, "Ran away."

"Oh, heir, how noble of you to want to die...or should we call you by your true name…Sulfur. We know you can transform into the heir."

Sulfur gasped and Vesta growled, "Vesta Love Ignite!"

The VEPPer jumped as the attack almost hit them and Salty Sol began to laugh loudly, "You may protect the heir today, guardians…but tomorrow, you won't be so lucky, the heir shall die in a terrible death."

"Not if we can protect him!" Vesta screamed, "He's our Little One! We love him!"

The VEPPer laughed as the teleported away and Vesta growled as he held his love stick tightly, "I won't let them kill him! I'll kill them first!"

"Ryuu…come on…we need to make sure they didn't go after him!"

Yumoto frowned as he sat in the club room, Atsushi looked out the window, "They're gone now…is something wrong?"

"No…" he looked away, "I'm a bother as the heir…"

Atsushi shook his head, "No, you're not a bother to us at all."

Yumoto looked away, "Yes I am! Everyone hates me."

"I know you hurt…but even in the past, you said the same things."

Atsushi smiled at him, "But I sense good things about you ruling."

Yumoto looked at him and smiled, "Than-thank you…"

-

"Dadacha, I think we finally know who the true heir is."

"Oh? Who is it?"

Haru smirked, "It's clearly Battle Lover Scarlet…"

"How do you know?" Dadacha asked and Haru laughed, "Easy, he ran and Sulfur turned into Scarlet."

"Ah yes…" Aki nodded, "Yes, that must be him."

"Alright, my twins…get the heir quickly…!"

"Yes Dadacha…he won't be alive much longer!"

Part 6: Love is Like the Snow

Yumoto smiled as Araki stroked his hair, the snow fall sticking in his blonde hair, "Araki-kun! I'm glad you could come with us too!"

Araki blushed as he drank his coffee, "O-oh?"

"Yeah! The Snowman Monster we fought this morning wanted to kill me, but he was healed easily!"

"That's good." Araki muttered and looked up as the Beppu twins ran up to them, "You idiots…" Haru hissed and smirked at Yumoto, "Do you not realize who is after you, _heir_?!"

Yumoto's eyes widened and Araki growled as the twins began to transform, "Yumoto, we need to go!"

"What?" Yumoto questioned and En spoke, "They know who you are!"

The four ran off and Araki pulled Yumoto away quickly, the VEPPer stood there in confusion and growled.

"Damn them…"

"Well, at least we know who the heir is….we'll kill him next time Haru." Aki hissed and Dadacha smirked, "of course…his downfall will be coming."

-

Yumoto looked around as he sat in the bath. He felt someone in the back of his mind. Something was calling him…

Wombat frowned, he knew what was wrong… _"Scarlet is creeping up upon him…his majesty is getting closer and closer to his past self…I need to stop it!"_

Yumoto looked over and shook his head, "Time for bed, Wom-san…" He spoke and stood. "Let's go…."

"Yes, Your majesty." Wombat smiled and followed after him.

-  
Part 7: The Chemical Substance of Love

"Stupid heir…" The twins hissed, "Stupid guardians!"

"They ignored us for a damn month!" Haru hissed as he stabbed his bonzai sheers into his bonzai tree's base. "We told them who we were and even gave them the shock of a lifetime! They didn't say a single word in response!"

"I think they don't even care about us at all!" Aki growled as he continued his calligraphy, each paper hitting the ground saying grr.

"Unforgivable…!" Haru hissed back, "We have to get rid of that heir!"

-  
Yumoto yawned as he sat in the clubroom, tomorrow was Valentine's Day. He looked at his guardians as En smiled at Atsushi, "So are you making me chocolates again?"

"Of course." Atsushi replied, "I know exactly how you like yours."

Ryuu sighed, "I'll have a lot of chocolates like usual."

Io nodded, "I've already called for a truck."

"Really?" Ryuu asked and Io nodded, "Yes. Are you expecting a lot from Goddesses?"

"They don't even realize I'm gone…" the Fire God lamented, "They're so cute too…"

Io shook his head and turned away.

Yumoto sighed happily, he wondered if Araki was planning something.

"Why are you only talking about this?!" Wombat cried, "We have to be careful of the Beppu brothers! They are sending out monsters!" He looked at Yumoto, "Your heir is in danger!"

Yumoto groaned and the others looked up. "Oh…" En spoke softly and Yumoto looked at his animal guardian, he swore he saw him turn into a human.

"Your heir is important!" Wombat screeched and the heir stood, "it's fine. Calm down!"

"I am calm!"

The other defense club members groaned…this would be a long day.

"Ah Valentine's Day…" Haru groaned, "I'll never eat any of this chocolate. Being an idol is a pain."

"Yes…" Aki frowned and grabbed his brother's hand. "But…anything for him."

"I know…" Haru looked at the sun and smiled, "We have to get rid of him today!"

"How?"

Dadacha stood on Aki's shoulder, "Simple! I have a drug from the world of the Gods we can use! I stole it!" He held a small vile up. "Aki-chan, use this in some homemade chocolates, trick that stupid brat into eating it!"

"What does it do?"

"It's a poison or something." Dadacha shrugged, "Dunno really. I think it just drugs him up."

Haru shook his head, "You didn't think to read what you stole!?"

"No!"

The twins groaned

"Whatever." Haru replied, "We'll use it."

"Yes…"

"Tomorrow, Hakone Yumoto dies!"

-

"Uh…okay. Who the hell sent this shit?" Ryuu spoke as he came into the defense club room with the others. He pointed at five boxes, "Can we even trust it?!"

En hummed as he looked at them, "Hmm, they don't look bad."

"They look like expensive chocolates." Atsushi noted and Io nodded, "Yeah, but who can trust free candy?"

"I can!" Yumoto spoke and grabbed a box.

"Wait!" Atsushi gasped as he watched the youngest scarf the chocolate down.

The heir blinked slowly, "Eh it's okay. I want more though!"

"B-but…"

"Should we call Araki-san?"

"Maybe…"

"Wombat go get him." En said and Wombat sighed as he ran off.

Yumoto giggled as he ate more and more chocolate.

Right as Wombat came back in with Araki, the heir made a face. He looked up as he felt his body become warm. He grabbed his hair and shook his head as he did so. "I wanna cuddle you all!" He screeched and turned to them as the room went silent.

Ryuu was the first to speak.

"W-what the hell?"

Yumoto giggled, "OH! Araki!" He smiled as he began to rock on his feet. "Wanna cuddle~?"

Araki blushed, "I…"

"Let's get out of here!" En gasped and the others nodded as they ran out. Araki followed and Yumoto ran after them. "WAIT!"

En and Atsushi hid behind a bush and they gasped as Yumoto began to call for them.

Each Battle Lover was forcefully cuddled…Io was scarred. He whimpered as he sat on the ground. "W-why…?"

Yumoto giggled at his friends. "Let's have a cuddle party!"

"You didn't cuddle Araki!" En hissed and Yumoto giggled, "I will later!"

"Oh gods I didn't need to know that." Ryuu groaned and Yumoto gasped as he saw the VEPPer appear. "AH! Hiiiiii!"

"How are you dealing with him~?" Melty Luna asked and Yumoto laughed, "Great!"

The twins smirked and began to form an attack together. "Unlucky you!"  
"Unhappy you…!"

"Time to di-!"

"You need cuddles too!" Yumoto ran at them and they cried out as Yumoto tackled them.

Salty Sol screamed, "LET GO OF US!" he began to scream louder as Yumoto cuddled them.

"Dadacha help!" Melty Luna cried and Dadacha jumped onto the heir's face. "Fluff hugger!"

The heir gasped, "Huh?!"

The twins quickly ran back into their greenhouse, locking the gate behind them.

-

"Beppu Apes…" Salty Sol hissed, "You all have been chosen to get rid of the heir."

"Get rid of him and the guardians!" Melty Luna laughed, "Go now!"

"Yes sirs!" They chanted and the twins began to laugh in unison as they transformed.

"We cannot lose…" Salty Sol whispered darkly. "We must win."

-  
Yumoto gasped as he felt his bracelet buzz and the others groaned. "Dammit…" En whispered, "Is it even safe for Yumoto to transform like this?"

Wombat shook his head, "No matter! You must all transform and heal the students!"

One by one, each Battle Lover transformed and Scarlet giggled as he saw them.

Araki groaned as he stood by Wombat, "You really can be reckless you know."

Wombat growled, "Why Lord Tungsten…" He hissed, "You're one to talk."

"I am merely here to make sure he's fine. You don't have to agree with me." He spoke as he watched the Battle Lovers. "I haven't been here much because I simply do not wish to interfere."

Wombat groaned and watched as the heir held his wand up and Cerulean smiled, "Oh a new attack?"

Wombat gasped, "I-I've never seen this before…!"

"Go and fly! My Love Sprinkle!" The heir smiled as magic shot from his love stick.

"Ah, yes it is!" Cerulean noted, "how interesting."

Scarlet giggled as all the monsters began to cheer and toss him into the air. As they did, the VEPPer came out. "Why aren't you destroying him?!" Melty Luna cried and the monsters cheered more.

"They're so love starved…" Salty Sol replied, "That they are totally loving it."

"Ugh…"

They groaned as Scarlet healed the monsters. "Let's get out of here…"

"Agreed."

Scarlet frowned as they teleported away and he turned to everyone. "Alright! Let's cuddle more!"

"Oh no you're not." Vesta spoke and each guardian grabbed a part of him.

"Where are we going?!"

-

En sighed as they placed him into the bath and Yumoto groaned, "I wanted to cuddle…"

"We know, but…"

"Yumoto!" Gora cried and ran into the bath. "What's wrong with him?"

"T-the Beppu brothers drugged him with something." Atsushi replied and Gora quickly grabbed a small jar filled with a clear liquid and poured it into the water.

"My own water from my own hot springs."

Yumoto blinked slowly, "W-what….what happened?"

"A lot…" Gora replied and Wombat sighed as Gora left. "We all know one thing…the VEPPer…cannot be ignored any longer."

"Yeah.." Atsushi noted, "Did you see that orb they were about to create?"

"Yeah!" Ryuu replied, "It looked bad…we were lucky that we weren't hit by one…" he shuddered.

Io nodded and En looked at Yumoto as he sighed, "I guess we have to watch you again…"

"Goodbye normal life…" Yumoto muttered softly under his breath.

-  
Part 8: Days of Love and Acclaim

Yumoto walked into the clubroom, pouting. He sighed, "Something very important is happening today to me."

Everyone gasped, "Yumoto is pouting!" Atsushi cried and En gasped, "It must be the end then!"

Io looked at them with wide eyes, "I…I hope not…"

Ryuu looked at him, "Yumoto, it's not a sex thing with Araki right?!"

Yumoto turned bright red, "No-no! It's not a sex thing! Why would you even ask that?!"

Io looked at Ryuu, "Ryuu, Yumoto and Keishi-san never did anything in our past…"

"Um…well…we may have in the mortal world once or twice…" Yumoto spoke under his breath and turned away, "But no! Binan Land is closing! An-chan and I used to go all the time!"

"Oh."

"I guess that sucks?"

"Too bad, that park had a bad reputation anyway."

"They say that every date there is ruined."

"Ugh! You're all nunbats! You're the worst guardians an heir could have!" Yumoto spat and ran out of the clubroom to Araki.

En frowned, "We were a little harsh on him…"

"You think?" Atsushi replied, "Let…let's make it up to him."

The others nodded.

Haru and Aki sat together in the greenhouse.

"Well, we're almost to the heir, Aki."

"Yes, once we get Gora-san, we'll be the most powerful gods!"

"A-Akihiko-sama, Haruhiko-sama…" a student spoke as he brought tea over. "I have your tea…"

"Yes, thank you." Haru smiled, "For an ape you're pretty good at your job."

"I-I…" the student turned bright red, "I'd rather you not call me that…"

"ah…" Aki replied and the student spoke to ease the silence that suddenly fell upon them. "D-did you hear about Binan Land?"

"What about it?" Haru asked and the student cleared his throat. "It's closing due to lack of sales…I-I'm okay with that truly." 

The twins gasped and Haru stood, "WHAT?!" He cried and Aki stood as well, "What do you mean!?"

"Binan Land was great!"

The student gasped as Haru slammed his hand into the wall he was backed into, cracking it. "Never…ever…say that!" he screamed and the student gasped as the twins' hands began to glow.

-  
"An-chan, do you remember Binan Land?"

"ah." Gora laughed, "I do, goodness, I was almost burned to death by a demon there!" He chuckled as he washed a bucket.

Yumoto frowned, "Huh?" he gasped as he heard four voices singing in unison. 

"Yumoto-kun, we're sorry!"

"Guys!"

"So, we want to apologize about earlier." Atsushi spoke and Ryuu smiled "We got you tickets to Binan Land!"

Yumoto gasped, "You did!?"

"Yes." Io nodded and Yumoto giggled, "Yay!"

"wow!" Yumoto gasped as they arrived at the park, "Binan Land!"

The Defense Club smiled as their heir ran around, "Yay! And you let Araki come too! You guys are great!"

"Actually," Araki spoke, "I paid for myself.."

"Oh." Yumoto replied, "Anyway! Let's go ride the Mad Mouse! It's great!"

-  
Yumoto looked at the ground as his friends were all on the ground.

"The ride wasn't that bad." Yumoto replied, "I used to ride this six or seven times."

"You're insane!" Ryuu spat and clutched at his stomach. Yumoto looked up as he sat on the bench. "Huh…this seems oddly familiar…"

"What do you mean?"

"I…I was here once and I was super sick from the ride and an-chan had to leave…he told me he'd come back but he never did…"

"Clearly he did though." Io replied, "For he is here now."

"Yeah but…"

Araki draped his arms over Yumoto's shoulders, "Don't worry. Everything is okay."

Yumoto blushed and he gasped as his bracelet went off.

Yumoto smiled at Araki, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. You can watch me fight."  
Araki nodded and followed the Battle Lovers after they transformed.

Scarlet healed the monster quickly as he did it cried out, "I had a thirty-two-paged back story too!"

"I don't care! You are ruining my day!" He cried as the monster was healed.

Scarlet giggled as he turned to his friends, "Let's go ride more rides!"

"Not so fast…" a voice hissed and another spoke. "You are to stay right here heir!"

Scarlet gasped as he turned to the voices as he saw an orb shooting out at him.

He cried out as it hit him and his guardians' eyes all widened. Scarlet gasped as his Battle Lover uniform disappeared and his royal robes appeared onto his body.

Yumoto gasped as the twins came forward. "And there is the heir. How lovely it is to see you…" they mockingly bowed at him. "Your majesty~" They laughed.

Yumoto gasped and looked at the VEPPer. He gathered his robe train in his hands. He quickly backed away to his guardians.

"W-what do you want?" He spoke and the twins looked at each other. "We want you gone!"

The heir gasped as the VEPPer shot their arms out and sucked all of them into a vortex.

Cerulean and Epinard glared at the twins. "Listen, we want nothing to do with you." Cerulean spat, "You both are nothing but pests!"

"We'll get the authorities involved if you don't stop!" Epinard replied and placed a hand onto Yumoto's shoulder. "Our heir has done nothing to you both!"

Salty Sol growled. "That's funny isn't it Aki!?"

"It is, Haru…" they growled at them. "We are going to win no matter what!"

"You won't live _heir_!"

"ENOUGH!" Vesta hissed and Dadacha gasped as Vesta formed fire between his hands. "Get out of here!"

Dadacha gasped, "Come on you two…! The God of Fire will kill you both!"

Vesta growled "Yeah! That's what I thought!"

The twins smrked as the ended the vortex, "Well, Vesta… too bad that you will all be dead soon~" Salty Sol smirked and Melty Luna nodded, "Too bad that you all fail."

They quickly shot two beams at Vesta and Sulfur's feet. "Goodbye~"

Yumoto looked at his guardians. "I…I'm so sorry." He looked down then, "I..I…" His eyes began to shut and Vesta cried out as he caught the boy. "Yumoto!"

"He must be overwhelmed…" Wombat whispered and watched as the boy's outfit turned to normal.

Cerulean frowned as he slowly lifted Yumoto. "He's no light god…"

"Oh ha ha." Vesta groaned, "You're so funny senpai."

Gora looked down from chopping wood, he frowned as his nose began to twich. The God sneezed and he gasped as he was hit by something and fell forward.

-

Yumoto gasped as he sat up in bed. "Mama?!"

"Yumoto-san!" Wombat gasped and Yumoto looked at his guardian, "Y-you're human!"

"Yeah…I think somehow you waking up as the heir again has let this happen.I don't know why."

"I didn't truly re-awaken, I know who I am."

"Yes I know…"

"Where…where is my brother?"

Wombat froze, "He…he's busy."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're taking a bath." Wombat lied and Yumoto sighed, "Oh."

The heir began to climb out of bed and gasped as he walked out. "Atsushi-senpai?" He gasped as he saw his guardians sitting. "What's going on?"

"Nothing…" En replied and stood. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

Ryuu bit his lip and then burst out, "I can't keep this hidden!"

"Ryuu!"

"NO! Your brother isn't here!"

"What…?"

"He's not here. We found him missing." En replied sadly and Yumoto shook his head. "N-no…!" He ran outside, "An-chan!" He screamed, "Come back!"

Giggles came from a dark room. "We finally have our prize…we will truly be the strongest."

-

Part 9: Love is What Matters

Yumoto looked down with tears in his eyes. "Without my brother…what will happen to me…? Mama and papa will question why I am alone…the bathhouse will go away and I return home to the palace…"

Yumoto gasped as En placed a hand onto his head, "it's alright, Little One. We won't let that happen. We will get him back."

"For now." Atsushi smiled, "Let's take a bath."

-  
_Akoya gasped as time began in his dream. He looked around in the white area, "Where…."_

_He let out a gasp as he saw the heir screaming at something._

_"What is this?!"_

_Akoya looked up as a giant blast of light hit the heir and he was gone…_

_"Who are you!?" The God of Time demanded as he heard laughter, "Tell me who you are!"_

_Akoya gasped as he saw the moon overtaking the sun… "N-no…! No…I know who you are! Why are you here?!"  
_

_Laughter filled time again, Akoya knew nothing…he was confused…_

"Akoya, wake up!" Ibushi called and Akoya sat up gasping, "T-the heir…! The Gods of the Sun and the Moon!"

"Huh?"

"They are here!" The boy cried, "The heir is in danger! He and the others!"

Kinshiro stood, "Akoya…if this is true…we need to book a flight home now!" he looked down…why didn't Atsushi tell him that?! "Why didn't At-chan say anything…?" He pondered and frowned. "Well…let us prepare to pack."

"Of course."

-

Atsushi sighed as he walked into the bath, "Well…there goes my smartphone."

"Is it still not working?"

"No…I was even about to message Kin-chan. He was asking me if everything was going well…" Atsushi replied and sat down. "I never realized how dependent I was on it until now…"

Ryuu looked at him, "I can't imagine how you're feeling right now…"

Atsushi sighed once more, a grim look appearing onto his face. "Now I know how Yumoto feels."

"You're comparing your phone to the God of Love?" Ryuu questioned and Atsushi looked at him, "Maybe?"

En shook his head, "If he were here right now, he'd probably look at you like you were possessed."

Atsushi looked away quickly in slight embarrassment.

"No matter…" Io spoke softly, "Yumoto really needs to figure out what happened to Gora-san."

Yumoto looked at his reflection in the water, "I even asked Araki if he saw an-chan…"

"Did he say?"

"No, he just said he was on his way for some reason."

"Oh yeah," Ryuu noted, "He left to see his brother before he'd join us."

Wombat sighed, back into his animal form once more, as he was held by Yumoto.

"We all should think of who took Gora-san." En quipped as he looked up and they all froze as they heard laughter from the corner of the bath.

They all looked over and saw a shadowed figure with glowing blue eyes appear. As the shadow dissipated, Dadacha was sitting on top of their dead teacher's face.

The demon laughed again, "Maximum Gorar is ours now. Too bad you all have failed again, the VEPPer know that he'll make them even more powerful."

En growled, "Who the hell told them that? He's just the God of Love, he can't do anything else, you know."

Dadacha shook his head, "No matter! We are going to take him back to the Palace of the Sun and Moon and the VEPPer are going to take over everything like we are intended to do!" he giggled as he waved, "See you! Bye bye~!"

"Oh no you're not!" En hissed as he smacked Dadacha with one of the yellow Kurotama bath buckets. His blue eyes widened as the demon hit the water. "Oh shit."

-  
Dadacha gasped as his eyes opened, he was surrounded by four guardians, one heir, and one suitor…then he screamed loudly. "NOO!"

Ryuu scoffed, "So, now you're afraid. You were so tough before." He felt Dadacha's flaps and smirked, "These are truly really thin, aren't they, Sulfur?"

"Yes," Io replied, "I hadn't realized how thin they would be."

Ryuu got a mischievous glint in his eyes, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks that he had grabbed while the little demon was being tied up to the pole. "I say we poke these through his wings. I mean, he has harmed our dear heir, right Sulfur?"

"Right, Vesta."

Dadacha began to scream as he saw the chopsticks get closer to him. "NO!"

"Then tell us where Gora-san is!" En spat and Dadacha nodded, "H-he's at the VEPPer mansion across the street!"

"What else?"

"T-they believe they are the superior duo for Maximum Gorar and want to fight you all for him!" Dadacha looked over at Yumoto, "They hate the heir and want him gone!"

Yumoto looked at him, "Is that truly it?"

Dadacha nodded quickly, "Y-yes!"

"Let's go then!" 

"Oh Aki…" Haru spoke, "We have him! We finally win!"

"Not yet, my dear Haru," Aki replied as he drew on a sketch pad, "once the dear heir is dead, we win."

"I hope the heir comes, so I can grab him and kill him with the train of his robe!" Haru spat, "It'll bring me great joy!"

"Now, now." Aki replied softly, "It's alright."

"Where is Dadacha?" Haru questioned and Aki looked around, "Huh…didn't he go tell the heir?"

"He should have…"

They both frowned as the door slammed open. Haru stood quickly, "Well…what a pleasant surprise…"

Each defense club member stood there. Yumoto had a hold on Araki's arm for a second and only let go to step forward. "You two…!" He growled, "You are to let go of my brother!" 

Haru smirked, "Why? You know, you don't deserve him at all." 

Yumoto's eyes turned bright red for a split second, "How dare you speak that way to me."

Dadacha flung from the sack that Atsushi held him in, "Aki-chan! Haru-chan!" He cried as he landed on Aki's shoulder, the God of the Moon flinched, "Ew…a-are…are you wet?!"

Dadacha blushed, "N-nevermind that!"

Yumoto glared at them, "You are to listen to me!"

"Why!?" Aki hissed, "You are just a weakling…you don't deserve your brother. Let's get home Dadacha."

Dadacha nodded, "Let's get going!"

The defense club cried out as the ground began to vibrate. Ryuu grabbed Yumoto's shoulder as it became violent.

Yumoto looked at them, "I think you're mistaken…" he growled, "I am getting my brother back and you are going to deal with it!" He began to charge at the twins, he spontaneously transformed into his Battle Lover uniform. He growled as his love stick appeared in his hand.

"SCARLET LOVE LUMIE-!"

"STOP!" En yelled and Scarlet cried out as he fell to his knees. He glared at En with spite, "Why did you stop me?!"

"You need to stop." En stated firmly, "You may be the heir, but you are going in recklessly! We have a right to fight for him too!"  
"He's always been good to all of us." Atsushi replied and Ryuu nodded, "That's important."

Io smiled, "We're here with you, Yumoto."

Araki stood beside Wombat, "And so will I, I may not always be here, but I am with you."

Scarlet nodded as he stood and Wombat jumped up. "Guardians of the heir, for the sake of Gora-san, transform into the Battle Lovers!"

"This love-filled planet will not abide those who lack love! The first guardian of the heir, Battle Lover Cerulean!"

"Those who wield loveless power must kneel before love! The fourth guardian of the heir, Battle Lover Vesta!"

"For love is power! For love is hope! The third guardian of the heir, Battle Lover Sulfur!"

"Be born for love! Give your life for love! The second guardian of the heir, Battle Lover Epinard!"

"Love!" Scarlet spoke, "For I, the heir of the throne of love…!" He smiled, "In the name of love, We'll punish you!"

"Too late~" Haru spoke, "You're the ones who said you didn't want to fight."

"You missed your chance." Aki replied, "Dadacha, take us home."

Dadacha smiled as he ran in front of the twins, "Well, you heard them. If you don't leave, I'll throw you out into the vacuum of space!"

Cerulean growled, "I'm really mad about how right they are…"

"Though," Epinard replied, "agitating someone as much as you can and then sweeping the rug out from under them is a pretty common tactic."

Sulfur added, "The effectiveness of that tactic…" 

"…is really getting under my skin." Vesta finished.

Scarlet frowned and sighed as he held his head high and walked forward, he slowly bowed, "As the heir, I request you to fight us. Please…"

Dadacha gasped, "This…this is…that legendary tactic the Gods of Love are famous for…" he looked up, "To refuse such an honest plea…would disgrace you both as idols and gods! What will you both do?!"

"A heartfelt gesture?" Haru groaned and Aki sighed, "Cunning…"

They froze as they heard a voice and they all turned to Gora, "You must accept their offer!"

"That voice came from Gora-san…"

"Did he wake up?"

"And he wants them to accept?"

Scarlet froze as a shadow figure with glowing grey eyes appeared and laughed. "You're…"

Zundar came out in his small porcupine form and groaned, "Yes yes, formerly head demon of Lord Hireashi."

"Zundar!" The Battle Lovers cried in unison and Dadacha ran over, "An-chan!"

"That's his brother?!"

Zundar smiled, "Ah, Dadacha, nice to see you again."

"You too!" Dadacha giggled, "I brought the heir just like you said I should!"

Zundar nodded and Dadacha added, "I got the box your ex-wife sent during Bon!"

"Oh…uhh…how many times do I have to tell you that's not my ex? That's Lady Kiryoku…"

"Oh…well I mean you act as if she is and that her kids are yours! I bet they've all gotten big!"

Zundar just shook his head slowly…

"Huh?" Vesta whispered to the other three guardians, "Zundar is still around? I thought Yumoto sealed him away."

"Wait…and they're brothers?!" Sulfur questioned as he put a finger to his chin, "They're not even the same species of animal!"

"Sulfur, they're demons…" Cerulean replied and Epinard stuck his index finger out, "No, my biggest concern is those serious family issues, like why does he keep saying Zundar has a wife when he says he doesn't? Forget everything else!"

"That's right!" Wombat yelled, "Forget everything else! What happens here could decide the fate of Earth _and_ your heir!"

Zundar smirked, "My little brother and the beloved VEPPer! Now is the time for you to show your glory to the universe! Wipe out the future God of Love!"

"Dadacha," Haru asked, "Who is this guy?"

Zundar shook his head, "On one side…the future God of Love and his guardians, the ones who have fought Lord Hireashi and have sealed him away once more…the Battle Lovers!" He looked at the twins, "And on the other side…the God of the Sun and the God of the Moon, the VEPPer! What brings them together?" He pointed at Gora, "The current God of Love, Maximum Gorar!"

Vesta looked at the others, "It's a little weird for him to label it beyond thrilling…"

"He's probably broadcasting it to all the demons…" Epinard replied and frowned as Zundar spoke, "This will bring ratings for sure!"

"Yep, he's showing it to the demons…" Cerulean spoke, "Atsushi, tell him he's really counting his chickens before they hatch."

"No," Epinard replied, worry brushing over his face, "he's really psyched himself up. I'd feel really bad letting him know the real story."

"I don't care about reasons or projects," the heir spoke as he pointed his love stick at the twins, "As long as you wake my brother up safely!"

Haru's face darkened, "This heir gets under my skin…"

Aki growled, "I'd love to see him cry."

Dadacha laughed, "Good! Let's flip a coin to see who goes first~!" He held up a golden coin, "If it comes up Dadacha, VEPPer go first! If it comes up Wombat, the Battle Lovers go first!"

The small demon threw it and smiled as it landed, "VEPPer goes first!"

The twins smirked as the results hit and looked at their opponents. While Cerulean whispered to Epinard, "Don't you think it's strange, Atsushi?"

"How so?" His partner replied and Cerulean continued, "In games, usually going second gives you the advantage, right?"

Epinard gasped and his eyes widened, "You're right…! Especially at music recitals and figure skating along with other performance based competitions!"

"When they learned they were going first, they grinned."

Epinard's eyes widened more, "Y-Yumoto….!" He whispered shrilly and felt Cerulean grab his hand.

Each Battle Lover tensed as they watched the twins transform.

Scarlet clutched at his head as they started to perform, his neck started to burn. He looked at his guardians and felt his body warm up.

He tried to move, he wanted to move…he gasped as he saw the twins preparing an attack.

"Ah~! There look at him!" Salty Sol laughed, "He's a sitting duck! Awaken for us heir! Show us your true godly self!"

Epinard looked over at Scarlet, "En-chan! He won't move!"

"Dammit!" Cerulean spat and ran in front of the younger boy. "Move!"

Scarlet looked at him as his guardian held his love stick up as the VEPPer threw an attack out.

"C-Cerulean!" He screamed as he felt his guardian jump with him.

The twins growled, "Aki…we must make his robes appear!"

Dadacha smirked, "I can do that."

Scarlet froze as he saw Cerulean hit the ground. "NO!" He ran over to him, "Please, stop fighting for me! I can fight!"

Cerulean grunted, "I-I'm fine. I'd rather protect you than let you get hurt."

"NO!" Scarlet yelled, "You guys never let me protect myself!"

"Oh?" Salty Sol inquired, "You'd like to do that?" He laughed and shot an orb out, "Protect yourself from this!"

Scarlet gasped as he saw the orb rushing towards him "NO!" He began to run, _"Why am I running? Why am I so afraid…?"_

He screamed as the orb hit his body and he collapsed to the ground. All Yumoto heard his guardians scream his name, he felt his transformation leave. The next thing he knew, his world turned black as he saw Araki's boots running towards him. 

-

"Ah, so are they down?" Dadacha laughed, "Too bad the heir wasn't awake to see his guardians fall!" He looked at the camera, "My fellow demons, may the curse of Lord Hireashi appear once more onto the heir of love!"

He smirked as he saw the heir shoot up and scream as he covered his head with his arms.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Three voices yelled and the other Battle Lovers shot their heads up and gasped.

"Kin-chan!?" Epinard gasped out and Cerulean sighed, "Ah, they surprised me. What are they doing here?"

Epinard nodded, "That's right…what about your study abroad?"

Kinshiro simply responded, "Well when you didn't respond to my email I sent, I knew something was wrong. Plus, Akoya was having dreams of destruction."

"I've never had a faster trip home." Ibushi replied and Akoya sighed, "You certainly are magnets for trouble, aren't you?"

"What was that?!" Vesta spat as he struggled to stand, "I would never let the heir down!"

"Well, well, so you're not completely down are you, God of Fire?" Akoya teased and Vesta growled, "And you three seem to have nothing better to do!"

The others stood, while Yumoto stayed on his knees, he was admiring the robe he was in. _"At least it's the military styled robe…I quite like this one."_

"So, what happening this time?"

"It's been some time, Caerula Adamas!" Zundar spat as he walked out and the three gasped, "Zundar!"

"That's _Lord_ Zundar to you!"

Kinshiro growled, "We are no longer the kind of men who will follow you blindly! We know who we truly are now, we who guard the heir and the mortal door!"

"Oh? You intend to defy me?" Zundar hissed and Kinshiro replied, "If following the path we have chosen in a way you don't like is the same as defiance, then let it be so!"

"Then prove to me that willingness with your own blood!" Zundar smirked. "Even you have failed to protect your heir!"

"Yeah," Cerulean spoke, "That _is_ a more profound statement than I'd expect from a porcupine demon who only depends on a fish demon for help."

"D-d-do not speak of Lord Hireashi in that way!" Zundar spat and shot out his needles at the guardian.

"En-chan!" Epinard screamed as he jumped in front of his partner and blocked them.

Kinshiro gasped and his face was brushed with pure anger, "How dare you…! CONQUEST!"

"The Golden Chevalier, shinning in radiance! Aurite!"

"The Silver Chevalier, rustling young leaves! Argent!"

"The Pearl Chevalier, making flowers bloom! Perlite!"

"We are the three guardians of the heir and guardians to the mortal door! Caerula Adamas!"

-  
Part 10: Love will Save the Earth!

The Caerula Adamas jumped down in front of the Battle Lovers and glared at their newly found enemies and Dadacha grinned, "My, my! Yesterday's enemies become today's allies! Conquest Club, will you fight for the Earth Defense Club?!"

Aurite scoffed, "Don't be stupid. We used to always work together. This is a ridiculous farce!"

The two demon brothers gasped, "W-what…what a twist!" Dadacha cried and Aurite shook his head, "We, the Binan High School Student Council, do not listen to those not in proper authority." He looked up at them, "But if you attempt to bring harm to students from our school, we will not hesitate to fight you!"

Argent smirked, "If the president says so…"

Perlite grinned, "If the president and vice president say so…"

Yumoto groaned as he stood slowly "W-we're okay now…! We can do it ourselves!"

Argent's eyes popped open as he turned to Yumoto, "Your majesty! You are in no shape to fight!"

Yumoto shook his head, "While you guys were buying time, I think we healed up…"

Aurite shook his head, "no! I forbid you to fight, look at you, you can't even transform right now!"

The heir growled, "I can do as I please!" With that, the heir ran up to Araki and pulled his sword out of its sheath.

"Ah, so the heir actually wants to fight?" Melty Luna teased, "I didn't know you could even lift anything larger than a pen!"

Yumoto glared at them, "My papa, the God of War taught me how to fight!"

Epinard sighed and Salty Sol smirked, "Let's get our justice then!"

Yumoto gasped as the twins made their own weapons appear. "Why, come at us then!" Melty Luna laughed and Salty Sol growled, "You really sing a different song when Gora-san is involved!" 

Yumoto gasped as the VEPPer ran at him and he held the sword up. Araki stood beside Argent, "Is it truly alright for him to have that?"

Argent shook his head, "No. But he wants to defend himself…"

"Argent, the heir's curse mark was trying to appear when the twins knocked him down…"

Argent hummed, "Did it fully appear?"

"No, thank Gods."

Argent nodded, "Good…"

Yumoto looked at the twins, "Why do you hate me so much!? My brother cannot make you more powerful!"

"Keep dreaming!" Salty Sol hissed, "He will too! You need to go!"

The VEPPer glared at Sulfur and Vesta, "We'll prove to you!" Salty Sol yelled as he grabbed his brother's hand, "Sure-Kill Thundering Comet!"

Sulfur and Vesta cried out as they were hit and Epinard and Cerulean called out to them.

"Being like us, idols and gods, it's a business!" Melty Luna laughed and Yumoto ran at them, "What love is there?!"

"NONE!" The VEPPer yelled in unison and used their weapons to throw the heir to the ground. Yumoto cried out as he hit the hard floor and Wombat gasped, "A refusal of love?!"

Aurite gasped, "How can they knock him down…? How can they refuse Hakone Yumoto…?"

"Too bad Gora-san is ours~"

"NO!" Yumoto cried and his eyes widened as the VEPPer made an orb appear in their hands. "Too bad~"

_"Oh damn them~ Welcome me once more~!" _ A voice giggled in Yumoto's mind, _"Let me at them! Come on~"_

Yumoto swore he felt someone wrap their arms around his body…what was this!?

His thoughts left him as he saw the VEPPer taking his brother. "NO!" He screeched as he jumped up, the sword clattering away from him as he did. He cried out as he was flung back as he fell to his knees once more.

As he let out another scream something….something took over his entire body.

The heir's body began to glow and waves of energy began to shoot out of him. "An-chan! Come back to me!"

The walls of the VEPPer theater began to shake and crack, light bulbs began to burst as he screamed.

Aurite looked at Argent, "This is bad!"

"I know!" Argent gasped out, "Little One stop!"

"Haru, don't falter!" Melty Luna cried and his brother nodded, "I'm not!" He shot an orb at him, but it was blocked.

"How could you…" Epinard spoke and Vesta spoke, "What do you mean?"

"They should have known Yumoto would win this battle of emotions."

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" Vesta frowned and tried to place a hand on the heir's shoulder. He cried out as he was flung back and hit Sulfur as they fell off the stage.

Wombat gasped, "No! Someone stop him!" he turned to Epinard and Cerulean, "That…that taking over him is Scarlet, your heir in the past never fully merged with his powers properly, Scarlet is the embodiment of his powers, when the heir would become very frightened or upset, Scarlet would take over as a defense! Your heir is going to become very weak after this!"

Epinard gasped, "I-I remember…!"

The duo's eyes widened as the heir slowly began to calm down and his head slouched forward. A chuckle emerged from the boy as a pink aura surrounded him and he began to laugh louder.

"_I am getting my brother back~" _Scarlet spoke as he looked up with glowing red eyes, _"How fun it is to be back!" _ He looked at the twins, _"Oh how unfortunate~" _

"Scarlet stop!" Epinard screamed and Scarlet laughed, _"Ultimate Love Atta-!"_

"YUMOTO!" four voices rang in unison as they tackled their heir.

"Dammit, Yumoto, wake up!" 

Yumoto's eyes continued to glow.

"You mustn't!"

"Think about love!"

"Remember love!"

"Yumoto, what is love?!"

Argent rushed over, "Scarlet enough!"

Scarlet growled, _"LET GO OF ME!" _

"No! Not until you release your hold on the heir!"

_"I WANT THEM DEAD!" _

"No!" Argent spoke, he made his hand glow softly, "It's alright, there is no reason to be so afraid…we're here, we're all here and okay…"

Scarlet gasped and screamed as Argent's hand landed on his head.

The VEPPer watched in horror, they were frozen with fear.

"W-w-what the hell was that?" Salty Sol asked, "He…he was insane!"

"No matter!" Dadacha cried, "You must get rid of him!"

Melty Luna nodded, "Yes…! Come on Haru!"

As the VEPPer ran towards the heir, they screamed as the heir's body began to glow. "What is that?!"

"LOVE MAKING!"

Wombat gasped, "T-The Ultra-More Better Forms…! The heir has never ascended this high before! He is here!" The rodent cried as the heir looked at his guardians.

"It is alright." Scarlet spoke softly as he held a hand out, "Brothers-senpai, everything is okay." He grinned as all of his guardians transformed into their newer form.

"NOT AGAIN!" Zundar and Dadacha screamed as the Battle Lovers held their love sticks up and called out, "Ultra-More Better Love Shower!"

The twins gasped as they were hit by the falling light.

"H-Haru…"

"Aki…"

"This light…"

"Ye-yeah…"

Scarlet smiled as they stood there and Gora was freed.

-  
Scarlet knelt near his brother and looked at him with concern as he woke up.

"Yumoto…?" Gora whispered, "Is…is everything alright? Are you sick again?"

"No…" The heir smiled, "Everything is okay…"

Gora sat up and smiled as he saw the VEPPer, "Ah, the Gods of the Sun and Moon, I was wondering when you both would come around again."

The twins looked at Gora as they began to tear up, "G-Gora-san!" they cried and Gora laughed, "What's wrong you two? Everything is fine."

Yumoto smiled as he saw his friends all in the bath, he smiled up at Araki, they were preparing to go back inside.

"Araki-kun, thank you for being there…"

Araki smiled, "It was nothing." He looked down at the boy and Gora smiled from afar, he was chopping wood.

"I'm proud of you…" Araki muttered and Yumoto blushed.

"Oh…? I'm glad…"

"You did save Gora-san and the Gods of the Sun and Moon."

"Yes, but I don't know if I can still trust them."

"I understand." Araki smiled and stood up, "Let's go into the bath then, everyone else already is."

"Aw okay…"

Araki smiled as he held hands with the boy as they walked into the bathhouse.

"So that's why you didn't stay?"

"Well duh! Having dreams like that freaked me out!" Akoya scoffed, "You know, maybe you should watch the heir more often!"

"HEY!" Ryuu groaned, "You're so annoying Gero!"

"Oh ha ha."

Yumoto sat in the bath and looked at his guardians, "Thank you for always being there for me…without you all I would have never defeated our enemies."

"Of course."

Yumoto looked over to the twins who were in the other part of the bath, "I'm glad everything is back to normal." He giggled.

Gora smiled as he heard his brother, he looked up at the sky, _"Papa, mama, Yumoto has grown so much…he is going to be a great God of Love one day…" _

-Love is Over!-


End file.
